


Centre of Attention

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hates being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centre of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 26 minutes for the prompt: Pick-up Truck.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/99609.html>

"Oh God," says Ryan, "what the hell are you watching?"  
  
Startled, Jake sits up and turns round. He looks entirely unimpressed when he spots his cousin in his bedroom. "None of your business," says Jake, folding his arms and sitting back down. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
Ryan smirks. "My Mum dropped me off. She's going to the doctors or something." He jumps over the arm of the couch and sits down next to Jake.  
  
Jake appears to be particularly unhappy with the situation, but he doesn't say anything.  
  
Ryan watches the TV screen for a few moments. There's nothing on. Or at least, not by his standards. A couple of pick-up trucks seem to be racing around some kind of track and, God, it's so boring. Ryan has absolutely no interest in trucks, cars or anything like that, unlike, apparently, every other guy on the whole planet.  
  
"Seriously," says Ryan, "why are you even watching this stuff? It's dull as anything."  
  
Jake just gives him a glare out of the corner of his eye, and uses the remote to turn up the volume. "I _like_ this programme," he says. "I didn't ask you to watch it with me, so go somewhere else if you don't like it."  
  
"And I _told you_ ," says Ryan, "that I can't go anywhere until my Mum comes to pick me up."  
  
"Jesus," mutters Jake and crosses his arms tighter.  
  
Ryan stares at him for a few seconds, but Jake does nothing. So Ryan stares harder, trying to look Jake right in the eye, but Jake stubbornly ignores him. Not one to be put off easily, Ryan folds his arms, mimicking Jake's pose and expression as best he can, but if he was hoping Jake to notice, he's disappointed.  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments, and those pick-up trucks are still going and still _boring_. Ryan sticks out a foot and gives Jake a little kick to the knee. Then a harder kick. Then harder still.  
  
Jake does nothing. He's ignoring Ryan on purpose and it's infuriating. Ryan lifts his foot up and kicks at Jake's side. Nothing. He kicks at Jake's shoulder hard enough that Jake moves with the force of it, but Jake still does nothing.  
  
Ryan huffs. He goes back to staring Jake in the eye, but Jake just turns up the volume.  
  
Frustrated, Ryan is just about to give up when he has an idea. He watches Jake for a second, and Jake doesn't even notice that he's leaning closer until Ryan's lips meet Jake's own.  
  
Jake makes a wonderful sort of shocked noise and just then there's a crash from the TV. Ryan turns back to see that two of the pick-up trucks have had a collision.  
  
"Jesus, Ryan, you made me miss it!"  
  
Ryan sniggers to himself as he runs down the stairs, with Jake hot on his heels all the way.


End file.
